Silence
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot] This takes place after the Great Battle. Warning for characters death.


_I own only the plot of this story the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. She has created a fantastic world for us to play with. :-)_

Thanks to Eliza who has translated this from Swedish. Without her you wouldn't be able to read this story. :-) Go and check out her stories, her pen name is _Waenthoronien_, and she's a really great author.

If you want to read this in Swedish, go to my profile. :-)

* * *

_Silence._

She stood up from her bowed down position. She was surrounded by complete silence. Her fiery red hair was sticked to her forehead and she could feel her blood pulsing in a wound on her cheek. She looked down at her wounded hands, of which one was tightly clutched around her wand. Her clothes were dirty and torn after the fight on the battle field. 24 hours of battling were behind her, and it was all quiet. She looked around but could not see any movements; everything was still. The sunset had coloured the western sky blood red. The trees were coloured by the sun and their shadows where dark. When she was no longer blinded, she saw all the bodies lying around her, bodies of Death Eaters as well as members of the Order. She could not decide whether they were dead or alive; nobody stirred.

_Silence._

In an attempt to break the heavy silence she took a careful step towards the silhouette of Hogwarts. Still, everything was calm around her. She began walking faster. She tried not to look sideways, but at the same time she tried to see if she could recognize anyone. The loneliness was getting evident. Was she the only one left? She began running up along the hill, where she had seen the last movement before the silence came. Even now that she could look out over the battle field, coloured blood red by the sun, she could not see anything moving. A figure on her left caught her attention. She slowly turned around, as if she was moving in something thick. She walked over to him slowly and fell to her knees in the mud. She stretched out her hand towards him, but stopped just before she touched his face. His mouth was smiling, and she followed the out-linings of his lips. He was not breathing and she knew he was not there any more. She shut his green eyes and sat watching him for a long time. He had managed, just as she had known that he would. She didn't cry for him, because she knew he could not have lived with what he had done. Even though he'd had to do it, he would have felt guilt.

_Silence._

She stood up again and the silence yet as compact. On her left, she saw someone that she recognized all too well. She fell down on her knees beside her and pushed away the bushy hair from her face. The brown eyes stared up into the sky, seeing nothing. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she realized just what an enormous lost this was. They might have won, but still they were all losers. She shed tears for her best friend before she closed her eyes and bid her farewell.

_Silence._

With tears still falling, she walked around in the silence among the fallen and closed their eyes. She laid their wands over their hearts and then folded their hands across them. She didn't care on which side they had been fighting; they were all humans and equal in the face of death. She lost count on all the fallen she had known. The wind, which began to blow, dried her tears that seemed to be falling down her cheeks for ever. It made her hair stream behind her like flaming fire. Still, everything was completely silent, only the soft moan of the wind in the trees could be heard. It became darker, but she carried on, completing her task.

_Silence._

Her heart almost sopped beating when she saw several characters, with her own kind of fiery red hair, lying on the ground, not moving. She shook her mother, but knew there was no life left in her. Now the tears came with renewed force. Her father lay just as lifelessly on the woman's side, with an arm protecting across her. She stretched out her hand and touched him helplessly on his cheek. She laid her head at her mother's chest and wished more than anything that she could hear her heart beat again. With tears in her eyelashes she fell asleep from fatigue.

_Silence._

When she awoke, it was almost completely dark, and it was all silent. She kissed her parents foreheads and her eyes wandered away to the others. The others, which had been her brothers. She remembered all the times they had taken care of her, helped her, and teased her. Now they were no longer alive and she regretted that she had not told them that she loved them often enough. She looked between them and then she realized that two of them were missing. The second eldest and the youngest were not lying there. She could not see them anywhere. She stood up, having decided to find them.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Before she knew it, she was in the arms of her youngest brother. He held her closely and when he loosened his hold on her, she looked up at him. She saw that his face was streamed with tears and that the fire in his eyes was gone. His red hair was unruly and dirty. They stood together for a long time and gave each other strength. When he let go of her, she swayed, and he stretched out his hand towards her. Together they closed their four brothers' eyes and folded their hands over their wands. She looked at those who had been parts of her family and tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Come, Gin, Remus has made the whole battlefield untouchable against the weather. They're safe here. We must go tell Charlie that you're alive", he said, voice hoarse and tears in his eyes.  
She looked up at him and bowed her head. They walked towards Hogwarts. In her memory she carried those whom she had loved, and who would always remain in her heart.


End file.
